Master of Destruction
by SBlazer
Summary: Magnus has a brother? Well, half-brother. That's good right? Wrong, because the two Sons of Frey are exactly what the Master of Destruction needs to wake up from his long slumber. Bad luck too, since Loki is still out there.


**CHAPTER 1  
** _Following a burning Giant  
to my awaiting destruction._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I only have one thing to say, and it's that I definitely_ _ **do not own Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard.  
**_ ***********************************************************************

My name is, Aster and this is the story of how I died an agonizing death.

Now, usually if there's a massive burning giant bringing destruction wherever it goes, most people would be running away, screaming they're freaking heads off. But, unfortunately, I'm not like most people. So being the _**special**_ person I am, I ran _**towards**_ the giant not away from it. Stupid, right? But, I guess I didn't really have much of a choice, after all, my mother taught me to be selfless and think of others before myself. But, standing here right in front of the massive burning giant, I'm wishing I really did run away. And it's not because of the way it smelled, Okay maybe that had a part in the reason why I wanted to run away, but that's not the point. This giant or whatever the heck this thing is, had massive glowing red eyes, behind his blood red burning helmet, and the worst part is, he was staring straight at me. He was wearing blood red burning armour, in his left hand he carries a massive sword about 15 feet high, and it was _really_ pointy. I do not want to know what it's going to feel like touching the tip of that sword. In his right hand he carries a massive blood red shield. Man, if this guy showed up to the Viking look-alike contest yesterday, I'm sure he would have won. I guess he's a little pissed about showing up a day later. "Son of Frey!" His voice boomed across the street but, no one seemed to notice except for me. "I have finally found you." He continued to stare at me for a moment, then he broke our staring contest just to look at the sky. "Follow me, son of Frey. Your destruction awaits."

Now kids, normally you don't follow someone who tells you to follow them to your awaiting destruction. But, like I said I'm not normal so instead I followed the burning giant, that led me to my destruction, even if I didn't follow him, he probably would have dragged me to wherever he was taking me, and I'd rather not die screaming and kicking a giants thumb. Apparently, my awaiting destruction is going to be happening in a pier, because that's exactly where Mr. Giant led me. "Here we are, Son of Frey. Are you ready for your demise?" Mr. Giant seemed polite enough to ask someone if they were ready to die before he actually killed them. So, I don't really mind dying because of him, after all he did ask. Luckily right before he charged, I managed to activate the ring on my finger which transformed into my weapon, which was a glaive, if you don't know what a glaive is look it up on Google. Every single thing I have had in my life had a name, or if it didn't have a name, I gave it one. And I named my glaive, _Odd_ , which is totally reasonable, because in Old Norse, the name _Odd_ means "sharp edge of an arrow or sharp edge of a blade." Enough about my glaive and let's focus on the burning giant running towards me with his sword pointed right at my chest, which I have to point out that it was pointing really low, considering how short I am compared to the massive burning giant. If you're familiar with the wild you would know how to deal with something bigger than you that's charging right at you. All you have to do, is to wait 'till the last minute to move away to evade the attack, and that takes a lot of guts, considering the thing charging at me was ten times my size and weight and he also had a massive shield and a very long point sword. Timing is key. The moment his sword was only two inches away from me, I ran and then slid on the floor, like those rock stars you see on TV and concerts. It's a good thing that my timing wasn't off or his sword would have been decorated with my head by now. As I slid away from his sword and right under his entire body, I gave his knees a good slicing before I got up on feet and ran a few feet away from him, as his screams of agonies echoed through the pier, as I turned to face him I realized that his screams were so loud that it shook the boats and created tiny waves on the ocean. My knees were scraped, my lungs were burning, and my heart was beating faster than ever before. Mr. Giant turned around to face me, his eyes were burning, they were burning before but, now they were just burning with pure hate. He struggled to get back on his feet, even with his sword as support, like a crane, he was having a hard time getting back on his feet. "Argh! A son of Frey who gives life, must never touch a creature that is made to bring destruction!" Mr. Giant was still kneeling, turns out he didn't have enough strength to bring himself back to his feet. He clutched the wound that I gave him just above his ankle. With great confidence and a lot of arguing with my own mind, I spoke back to the giant, "I am no Son of Frey! I don't even know who Frey is! So, who are you and what do you want from me? Do you want a Falafel or something?" I screamed at him, he scowled at me and screamed, "I do not know what this Falafel you speak of is. But, what I want from you is your soul! And you are a Son of Frey! Powerful enough that your powers will finally awaken my master!" Geez! This guy didn't know what Falafel is? Where has he been living, under a rock?! Anyway, back to more important matters. This guy wanted my soul to apparently awaken his master. And apparently I'm a Son of Frey. Okay, I totally got all of that. No problem at all. Turns out Mr. Giant wasn't as polite as I thought when it comes to killing people, because while I was processing all this information, he threw his sword at me, but luckily, managed to move just a little bit, that it wouldn't immediately kill me, instead the massive sword only, gave me a massive cut on my left arm. I fell to the ground because of the pain on my arm and the strain in my legs because of the sudden movement that saved my life. My vision was disoriented and blurry, all I saw when I looked up was that Mr. Giant was now holding a crossbow, instead of a shield. I willed my glaive to become a crossbow, and I aimed at Mr. Giant's eye hole, which was hard considering I was already half-blind. He aimed at me and I aimed at him. "Die, Son of Frey! And if ever a Valkyrie shall bring your soul into Valhalla, expect us to meet again Son of Frey!" Those were Mr. Giant's last words, as I let my arrow fly straight at him and as he let his arrow fly straight at me and my last words were was, "Argh!" A fair amount of screaming.

I felt my soul leave my body entirely, my normal vision came back and I saw myself in the aftermath of the battle, it did not look pretty. I was lying on the ground my hand extended, a giant arrow went right through me and stuck very tightly on the ground. I looked away from the scene and looked up. I saw a girl on a horse, with a green hijab wrapped around her head, she was holding her hand out to me. Because of my failing strength and the very intimidating and scary dark void at the bottom, which is something I'd rather not visit, I took her hand. And everything disappeared, consumed by a bright light. I woke up feeling like I was, well normal. I didn't feel pain, I didn't even feel that pain on my knees that was scraped from the rock star move that I pulled. My clothes were all fixed and there wasn't a giant arrow piercing my body. That's a good sign, right? I was floating on the clouds and in front of me was a very pretty hotel, I can't really describe it since I don't know about architecture that much but, I just leave it to your imaginations. When I entered the very pretty hotel I was greeted by a doorman, he had a name tag that read, HUNDING. Well, that's the only thing I read since it was what seemed important to me. "Uh…What?" I didn't really have words to say. I mean what do you expect someone to say after he just woke up feeling nothing not even pain, after he died by getting impaled by a giant arrow. "Welcome to your new home kid." Hunding greeted me, and then he gestured to the desk behind him, "Now come on let's get you checked in."

****************PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT****************  
Well that's it! And tell me in the Reviews if you want me to continue with the story. Because every authors inspiration is his readers and by reviewing, your letting me know that you want more. Also, why don't you suggest some characters that I might decide to add in the story. Thanks for reading. Your review is very much appreciated.


End file.
